


First time's the charm.

by Ayasegaya



Category: Bleach
Genre: (I know it is hella long I am sorry), (i am trash), 12K+ Words, Angst and Porn, Canon Divergent - Post Aizen Arc, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Romance, Smut, Soul Reaper/Espada Relationship, multi-para
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayasegaya/pseuds/Ayasegaya
Summary: Despite all that happened during the war with aizen, A-Yeong never felt any way towards the arrancars and Grimmjow especially, not being afraid of him at all. A quick smoke session turns into a heated moment filled with emotions and lust.
Relationships: A-Yeong Desroseiers/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Original Character(s), Grimmjow/my oc, OC/Grimmjow, OC/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	First time's the charm.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I want to apologize how long this is in advance. I have never had a piece over 10k+ words so I am really proud of myself. I hope you enjoy it ♥️

Grimmjow held the blunt he rolled a little while ago to his broad lips while A-yeong sat next to him. "I'm gonna be cheeky and not let you smoke this one too much because I don't want you getting too high," he said, inhaling and exhaling the smoke through his nose. "I've seen this shit cause anxiety attacks n shit so yeah let me take control with this one,"

A-Yeong kept doing things in her phone as Grimmjow rolled the blunt, looking his way now and then and finally placing it screen down on the table as she puffed her cheeks up. ' I can do it, I am not a wimp ' she desperately needed the blunt, not having anything to smoke in weeks since it was a thing she could only do in the world of the living. ' let me hit it, you coward '

Her remark earns her a glowering. "Let you hit it huh?" He questions while leering to her, gripping her chin. "Open up that mouth since you like to talk shit so goddamn much," His voice is a venomous rasp as he inhales, breathing in longer this time before pulling her face closer to his own.

Her eyes widened slightly as he gripped onto her chin, seeing him hit a larger puff before bringing her closer. A-yeong's hands moved in front of her, one landing on his thigh as she got ready to inhale the smoke from his mouth. She never did it this way before but saw others do it and got the jist of it pretty quick.

He exhales every last bit of the smoke into her mouth. His eyes are only slightly closed as he does this. She's cute and he wants to watch her take it. As their lips brush together slightly he grins, determined to assert control. "My house my fucking rules, shinigami. Remember whose weed you're smoking, okay?"

A-yeong took it in and gave a soft exhale, holding back the need to bite her lip. She wanted him so bad, but she needed to wait until the weed fully hit them or else it wouldn't be as good. ' of course ' she chuckled softly against his lips and pulled her chin away from him, quickly snatching the blunt from his hand and hitting, coughing slightly after letting it go.

"Hey!" Grimmjow grabs A-yeong's wrist hard and jerks the blunt out of her hand when she lets it go. Placing it back into his mouth, he snarls lowly, "Stop fuckin playin wit me, you don't run shit in here. If you call yourself trying to act up again you're not gonna like the results, shinigami," he then scoots closer to her and wraps his arm around her shoulder, holding the blunt with his opposite hand. "I'm serious about this fucking stuff. Let me take the lead so I can get this worry off me, shit. Don't cause me anymore trouble,"

She pulled against his jerk and puffed her cheeks out once more, ' I will try my best to act like a good girl ' a-yeong purred softly and tried her best to hold back any dirty thoughts and words until later but it was so hard, even harder when his arm went around her shoulder. ' but it is so much fun seeing you angry ' a finger poked his cheek softly, her legs slightly fidgeting and holding in any arousal.

After another drag, Grimmjow leaned towards her and gripped her chin again, harder this time, his eyes piercing. "Oh? That's what you like?" He lets his spiritual pressure get a little heavy. "Shut the fuck up and open up that mouth again," he demands, inhaling deeply then closing the space in between their faces again.

She couldn't help but smile slightly as Grimmjow grabbed her chin, heat radiating from her cheeks. Feeling his enormous spiritual pressure made her wince, her now free hand laid on his thigh once more and she did as she was told, opening her mouth and taking in the smoke coming from his mouth, her heart starting to beat fast.

"Mmm...good girl," He breathed, talking slowly as he began to feel much more relaxed now. He notices her hand touching his thigh again. "It's okay. You can get close to me if you want. I won't bite you unless you give me a reason, shinigami," he purrs against her cheek. "Are you okay?"

A-yeong softly bit down on her lower lip and moved in to softly kiss Grimmjow's lips. ' I want you so badly.. ' she breathed against his lips and began to grip his thigh slightly, moving closer and raising her body up slightly, feeling the arousal wetting her panties.

"Was waiting on you to say something. I can smell you know," He uttered, twirling his free fingers around her hair. Her touch on his leg is arousing him now. He puts the blunt out for now and holds A-yeong closer, lifting her skirt up slowly with one hand while brushing his finger against the place where her nipple piercing indents with the other hand. "Let me handle all this. I got you. But you gotta do what the fuck I tell you okay? Unless you don't like something then I can stop anytime you want,"

Her hands moved to his chest, leaning a bit of his weight against him as she felt his hands on her body. ' yes sir ' she spoke softly and took in a deep breath, relaxing and getting ready to follow any of his orders

He slips his hand into her panties, nuzzling her neck and grabbing her breast while he starts rubbing on her clit. "Nnmhmm...," He's amused by how wet she is. "Tell me all about how this is what you really came here to do, shinigami. Talk about that all you want while I play with your needy pussy,"

A soft whimper came out as Grimmjow began to rub her clit. ' I..I want you to fuck me so hard until I can't walk anymore, and I want your big dick inside of me - my body aches ' a-yeong whined and closed her eyes, her breathing becoming heavier by the moment.

His laugh is a deep rumble in his chest. "Who told you about my big dick, hm?" He draws circles around her clit with the tip of his finger very slowly and gently, wanting to find that sensitive spot that makes her quiver. "How do you know about it? Hm?"

A shaky whine was released before she could answer, causing her eyes to close and to quiver, exactly what Grimmjow wanted. ' I..I can just tell.. ' she panted, her legs spreading apart widely.

He licks his lips and then blows in her ear while carefully slipping his middle finger inside her. His head starts to get dizzy because of how much her scent arouses him. Watching her spread her legs the way she did made him get hard. "I notice the way you look at me too...eyes always wandering down me, you're so obvious, thinking i cant tell when a woman wants to fuck me...,"

A-yeong held back a moan as she felt his digit enter in her, ' g..god. I need you ' she begged, her hips bucking up slightly. ' please Grimmjow '. The look on her face was pitiful. Her cheeks were red and her eyes beamed tears and shined with submission, she was begging to be fucked mercilessly.

He pushes his middle finger deep inside, curling it forward to find her g-spot while pinching her nipple. "Oi...why the fuck you holdin your voice in? That pisses me off. Stop it," Biting down on her earlobe, he finger fucks her fast as soon as he feels her loosen a little. "You can beg better than that, shinigami. Don't make me make you cum more quickly than you'd like,"

she finally let out a loud and shaky groan, her legs jerking slightly once his finger moved faster towards her g-spot . ' o..oh fuck ' she groaned loudly. ' god -- please. Fuck me until i'm raw -- filled with your cum and shaking. Please, I need it so bad ' A-Yeong whined and begged louder, her walls starting to throb slightly.

"You are my natural enemy, shinigami. Do you know what that means? Hm?" Grimmjow slides a second finger inside, fucking her furiously, hard and fast, wanting nothing more than to hit her spot over and over again, looking down to watch his vicious work on her body. "It means that I want to fuck you up, yknow? So, don't you dare cum unless I tell you or it's gonna be bad for you. It's gonna be bad," He moaned against her face. "God, you're so fucking wet and tight...,"

Her hands gripped his shirt as he added another finger, causing another loud moan to exit. ' y...yes sir ' a-yeong laid her face against his shoulder, still letting out her noises and trying her best to hold back her impending climax, her legs and back starting to jerk slightly.

He doesn't let up. All he wants to do is hear cry because she just can't hold it anymore. No, really, if he should be honest, twisting his fingers inside her, practically cradling her orgasm in his hands.

He wanted to break her. He wanted her to cum all over his fingers so that he could punish her the way he really wanted to. "Come on. Yes...yes," The sounds she makes only encourage him to do everything in his power to make her scream. "Hold it. Fucking hold it," he smirks. "Fucking hold it or I'll get you. I'll get you," he groans. So evil, fingering her as hard and as deeply as he can. Faster. Faster. "Fuck!"

Her moans became loud, passionate screams as she attempted to hold back her climax but it was getting so hard. Her walls and clit throbbed and ached as Grimmjow continued.

' o..oh God - please let me cum. I can.. can't hold it!' she cried, legs trembling and jerking around, trying their best to close but it was too late. Her walls clamped hard around his fingers, a loud moan crying into his neck. Her juices completely ruined her underwear and ran down her legs.

Laughing against her hair, he pulls his fingers out of her and licks her juices out of his hand. "That was fucking pathetic, shinigami. You came over here to smoke my weed and beg for my dick when you can't even take my fingers," It's exactly the kind of shit he likes. He unwraps his arms from her, leans away and back on the couch, and spreads his legs comfortably wide. "Get the fuck off my couch and strip. I'll make you wish you didn't cum without my permission,"

' y..yes sir ' A-yeong quickly caught her breath and quickly got up from the couch, removing her shirt and exposing her soft, pierced breast and her skirt and soaked panties were next, leaving her naked. 

She stood there with her arms in front of her and legs still fidgeting slightly, waiting for her next command

His grin grows wider at the sight of her nudity as it is revealed to him. "Damn, your skin is so warm and red," he chuckles darkly. "I can tell how hard I made you cum just by looking at you," Watching her body tremble even slightly made him more ravenous by the minute. "Down on your knees. Crawl between my thighs. Don't touch me until I tell you to or I'll smack the shit out of you...,"

She closed her eyes once Grimmjow began to talk, still trying to catch her breath as she waited. A-yeong quickly got down to her knees and crawled to him, keeping her hands on the floor and her eyes only on him.

He snickers. She's so goddamned obedient. "If all shinigami were like you the world would be a better place yknow?" He ghosts his hand over his erection. "You see that bulge huh..? Why don't you go ahead and rub on it through my jeans? I know you've been dying to touch it. Make sure you do it good or I'll get pissed off..,"

Her hand reached up and felt his bulge, rubbing it with her digits before using her entire hand. Feeling how large it was through his pants was starting to make her aroused again - closing her eyes and trying to hold back little beams of tears, as she was a bit soft - that was all

Grimmjow's smile disappeared gradually. Were those tears in her eyes that were starting to form? He looks down on her with his menacing eyes then reaches to wipe whatever tears may fall with his knuckles. Maybe he was overdoing it a bit. Seems like she liked him a little more than he thought. "Come here, shinigami, come sit on my lap,"

She flinched a little when he reached down to wipe her tears, expecting a cheek slap but was surprised to say the least. She stood up and moved into his lap, placing her head against his shoulder. ' I am sorry ' a-yeong chuckled softly, trying to make the situation better

She shouldn't think that he's done with her. He just wanted her to stop crying. He wraps his arms around her body, giving her ass a sharp smack before squeezing the flesh hard and demandingly. Then he lifts his chin up and looks at her. "Gimme a kiss. Stop crying,"

She yelped when he smacked her ass and squeezed it, ' yes sir ' A-Yeong tried to hold back her chuckle and kissed him, her eyes closing and moving her hands to his chest - leaning against him

He slides his tongue in her mouth with ease, moaning into the deep kiss he gives while he caresses her ass. She tasted so damn good to him he let his kisses get a little rough before stopping. "Now, get back on your knees, shinigami, and rub on my dick. Make me feel good...,"

A-yeong was definitely feeling better by now so she quickly moved to her knees and began to rub his crotch with her hands. She rubbed it through the jeans but she was so eager to release it from his pants and touch it but she knew she had to wait.

Grimmjow smiles and relaxes, rolling his groin into her touch. "Fuck," his soft groans fill up the quiet in the room. He stares at her lips. "Unzip my pants and take it out yourself since I know how bad you been wanting it,"

She didn't wait a second later to unzip his pants and remove his cock from his boxers, blushing when she saw it. Her cheeks began to heat up again as she licked her lips, waiting for her next order and feeling her folds and walls ache.

His eyes become more focused, but his smile remains. "Yeah..," he moans. "Get as close to this dick as you want," He runs his left hand through her hair, pushing back so more of her face shows, so he can bring it towards his shaft. "Come on...come on...do you like it? Is this what you been wanting this whole time, shinigami?" His voice gets more quiet. "To see this big, thick dick throbbing in front of you...?" 

A-Yeong bit the bottom of her lip before placing her hand around it, finally seeing how big and hard it was. She began to rub the shaft up and down, her body being covered in shivers and her buds hardening. It took both of her delicate hands to give him a handjob, moving closer and licking his head as soft lick.

His nostrils flared. He could smell her arousal getting thick in the air. It only turned him on more. Now that his dick was out she could see him leaking. Relief washed over his body as she started to rub out the tension. Watching her quiver just from tending to him made him thrust his hips a little. Her lewd kiss made him hiss and grab her by the hair. "Who told you you could lick it hmm?" He chuckled, massaging her scalp. "Who told you you could lick...?"

Her eyes closed when he grabbed her by her hair, making her look up at him. ' no one sir.. ' she spoke and softly licked her bottom lip. ' I just wanted to taste it so badly. ' she gave a soft whine, rubbing her legs together slightly showing how she was getting aroused again

"i don't give a fuck what you want," he said simply, hand combing through her hair gently. "how many times do i gotta tell you that you don't run shit here, shinigami?" her little fidgets give him the ego stroke he lives for. "aww? is that needy little pussy of yours giving you a hard time? what if i told you that i wanted you to use it to get me wet, hmm? put your hands there and then bring them back to my dick," 

She sat up and moved her hands down to her clit, rubbing it and gasping softly at how wet and sensitive she already was. Low moans came out as she rubbed her fingers throughout her folds and pulled away, all of them being wet and gooey. She placed her hands back on his dick and began rubbing her wetness all over him, still biting down on her bottom lip

"Ohohoho~!" A stifled groan sputtered through Grimmjow's lips. He held onto the arm rest of the couch and began to pump his hips up and down, thrusting into her hands. "See? Now it's like I'm fucking you. Look at how wet you got me. You want me that bad huh? Show me how deep you want me inside you. Stroke my fucking dick. I'll use your hands and throat as if they were fleshlights, shinigami!" 

She began to stroke it faster, sucking in her bottom lip once more before groaning in agony, feeling her walls throb in arousal. A-Yeong's head instantly went around his mouth and sucked on his tip, attempting to get more but gagging out how large he was, her hands still stroking the remaining shaft.

Her defiant action surprised him. He threw his head back and let out a brief, throaty moan that got high. "Oh, yes," Pushing his hips so that his dick hits a little deeper into her mouth, he laughs softly before tightening his grip on the back of her hair. "I'll show you to do shit without fucking asking me. Here, here, here! Take it!" he growls, positioning himself so that he can hold her hands still and push his cock deeper into her mouth. " Come on suck it...suck it,"

Another gag came when Grimmjow pushed his hips up, her eyes rolling into the back of her head slightly before closing. She tried her best to suck it, groaning through his cock as he made her go deeper. Her eyes looked up at him and blinked, hinting that she was begging for air as her nose wasn't enough

He moans deeply when her eyes start rolling. It makes his dick throb and pulse in her mouth. "Yeah, yeeeah, that's it i love that look. Gag on my dick, look at all that fuckin spit," he laughs. "Oh? You can't breathe?" He pinches her nose so that she can't at all. "I dont give a fuck if you can breathe, shinigami. What if i came all in your mouth like this would you drown in my cum? I didnt even know death gods needed to fucking breathe," 

A-Yeong closed her eyes when Grimmjow pinched her nose, taking in the taste on his dick and the feel of her spit covering her mouth and chin as well as his throbbing dick in her mouth. Soft tears beamed in her eyes and she quickly disobeyed him, moving up from his dick as she gasped for air, slobber running down her face more and falling on to her breasts.

With a shuddering sigh , Grimmjow reached from A-Yeong when she pulled away from him and used the palm of his hand to wipe her spit all over her mouth. "Go on, slobber all you want. It's okay. I like your spit. I like your spit..," he said softly, a sadistic hint to his voice. He noticed that she was starting to cry again. "Awww..., look at you, crybaby, you're a crybaby huh?" He uses his thumbs to wipe her tears. "Cmere, come back to me, come back and sit on my lap I got you,"

Her cheeks puffed up slightly when she called her a crybaby, feeling called out and moved back to sit in his lap, giving a childish and bratty huff as she became comfortable. ' maybe I am a crybaby ' she wiggled her toes slightly and leaned against his chest

He hums in approval and takes her in his arms, hugging her against him tight, unaffected by her carrying on. He pulls her head back by her hair and kisses her deeply again. "I hurt your feelings? Is that why you were crying?"

' maybe ' she took the deep kiss and hug, yawning slightly. ' I am sensitive at times. I do like rough things but please do try to be gentle ' she asked and shimmed her hips more towards his crotch , trying not to make it obvious

"Hmph," Grimmjow remained silent for a little while, pushing her back down by her hips so that her pussy sat right on top of his dick. Then he sat back and started moving her back and forth, lids growing heavy as the pleasure began to sink in again. "It's okay I know you want it,"

A-Yeong moved her hands to his chest and straddled herself over his crotch, feeling the warmth of his cock and shivering slightly as she got ready. ' may I, sir?' she asked, biting her bottom lip and looking up at him

"No," he said candidly, averting his gaze. He caresses her ass and holds her close with his free hand so that he has enough leverage to keep her where he wants her. "I want you to sit on my face...,"

' yes sir ' she blinked softy and looked around, looking for a place for him to lay at. ' do you want to lay down ?' she asked, never doing this before and letting him take charge

He hoists his legs up onto the couch and moves so that he's lying horizontally onto the bed while holding onto her. "Cmere," He sighs, bringing her closer to kiss her lips one last time before squeezing her ass. "....Turn around...,"

She continued to sit in his lap as he moved, hands still on his chest and moving in to return the kiss, feeling him squeeze her ass. A-Yeong did as she was told and turned away, facing away from him and her hands on her thighs

Grimmjow hummed in pleasure at the sight of her ass before him. He caresses her thighs and licks his lips. "Lay down, baby. On your stomach. Sit that pussy on my face. I'll eat you from the back while you suck on my cock,"

A-Yeong laid down and lifted her ass up enough to place it right over his face, letting out a small whine in anticipation. Her hands moved to his thighs as she moved in to lick his head, feeling her walls starting to throb and ache even more

"Don't worry baby, ill make your pussy stop hurting...," As she sits her cunt down on his mouth, he holds her in place and slides his tongue inside of her immediately, fully tasting how horny she was with an approving quiver of his voice, fucking her softly , swirling his tongue around her walls. He takes his time, eyes rolling to the back of his head as she starts licking on him again . He runs his hands up and down her back. "So warm and good...,"

Low moans and whines were let out as Grimmjow's tongue plunged deep into her walls, continuing to lick and such on his head - her clit and walls still throbbing in arousal.

He squeezes her ass hard with both of his hands and pulls her down so that his tongue can reach her as deep as possible . She tasted so good to him and he wanted to feel her walls convulse around his tongue. "Ride my fucking face, shinigami...,"

Her hips slowly began to roll, grinding against his face as she let out loud moans and whines. ' that feels so good -- fuck ' she cursed softly, a sudden spurt of dominance hitting her as she rode him

He moaned sweetly against her flesh, his eating becoming more wanton now. He spanks her ass hard, squeezes it tight, and rolls his tongue all over her clit. "Suck the head of my fucking dick so I can't hear that pretty voice. I'll make you cum all over my face while I bust all over yours. Then we'll be fuckin even, onna...," he slurs.

A-Yeong bit her bottom lip and quickly turned herself around, taking dominance as she gripped his locks and tugged at it. ' now - be a good boy and maybe I will. If not, I'll tie you to the bed and show you how to really please someone ~ ' her tone and overall body language was different.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow , breathing shallow at her hair tug but chuckled cruelly. "Tired of being my bitch huh?" He snided, grabbing her ass with both of his hands, digging his nails into her skin, not to harm but to warn. A reply to her pulling off his hair. Even if she was starting to become more assertive, his dominance recedes only slightly. "Alright, alright, cmere. I don't need to be taught shit. Back on my face, soul reaper. I'll devour you. Like a good boy . Until you can't speak...," He slithers his tongue back to her vulva intensely, keeping his grip on her ass tight. "Whatever the fuck you want,"

A-yeong let out rough groans and moans, rolling her hips over his face and feeling her walls drip and throb with her wetness. ' how do I taste ? ' she asked, tugging at his hair once more - demanding a answer right at that moment

Grimmjow fell in deep love with the way A-yeong's pussy clenched around the invasive length of his tongue. His cock throbbed and twitched painfully, the weight of it practically jumping for joy. He laughed against her sex. The shamelessness of it all. He digs his nails into her supple skin just a little, squeezing her down against his face, rocking her back and forth a little even while she tries to assert her dominance. He can't help this. He just can't. "Like a goddamn bitch in heat," He whines, pulling her down hard against his face. "Staying wet no matter how much I lap you up.. come on you know it feels good...," Flicking his tongue against her clit, he grips her harder. "Just shut the fuck up and ride my face till you cum will ya? C'mon.. give it to me!"

Her legs began to tremble slightly, her hips starting to buck and grind against him faster. Soft whines and moans fill the room, 'o.. oh my God ' she groaned loudly and squirted in his face, her legs immediately closing and moving away from his face. ' i..I'm sorry !' A-Yeong's legs were still trembling as she wanted, trying her best to catch her breath

Grimmjow's maw caved into the weight of his smirk. He licks his lips, not minding the mess at all, spanking A-Yeong's ass lightly when she crawls away from him, squeezing the right cheek with vicious possessiveness. "Nah, bring that ass back here. I don't give a fuck. Not one," He yanks her back onto his face. "You move when I say move," He says, voice so breathy while he goes right back to eating her out, shoving his tongue deep inside, merciless, indifferent to her orgasm. Her scent leaves his mind so hazy. "I love the way your cunt squeezes my tongue so hard, like it wants to get stretched out so bad. Are you ready to take my cock, shinigami?"

A soft gasp came out as grimmjow pulled her back to his face, still trying her best to catch her breath - soft whines being let as he continued to eat her out. 'p.. please! ' a-yeong begged, feeling her walls throbbing hard as she continued. ' I want your cock so badly ... I ache even thinking about you inside of me, your cum in my walls ' 

Her hips began to buck as she begged. ' I want all of your cum in me - I want people to know that I am your pet and no one else's when they smell me - knowing that I am your cum dumpster ' her mind was hazy from lust and her words were her true thoughts and wishes.

Grimmjow smiles. She was finally in that perfect state of arousal that he wanted her to be in. The way she rode his face and begged him to let her fuck had him dripping precum already. He taps her hip then sits up and takes her into his arms. "Come on. Let Me bring you to the bed,"

She sat on her thighs for a moment just a moment before he picked her up into his large arms, making a-yeong blush even more. She moved her face into the inner crook of his neck, kissing it softly and leaving small hickeys all over

Grimmjow wraps her legs around his waist, reaching to squeeze her ass with both of his hands, humming against hair as he carried her to his room. "If you keep leaving marks on me, I'll have to stretch that tight pussy all the way out...that what you want...?" He moans softly ,laying her down on his mattress gently.

A-Yeong was a brat, so she was of course going to mess with me. ' of course ' she replied as she was laid down on the bed, moving her hips into a more comfortable position. Her folds were swollen, walls aching and throbbing as she waited for him - biting her bottom lip as she waited

Grimmjow hovers over A-Yeong , returning the little hickies she gave him with some of his very own. He takes a hold of her neck with his hand and laces her breasts with hot kisses , sucking her nipples, even pinching them a little in between his fangs. He wanted to hear her squeal, to keep her in the heightened state of want, pushing her right leg up all the while to encourage her to spread her thighs. "It's big okay? I don't want to hurt you. So I'm gonna go in slowly alright?"

She was already extremely sensitive so the small hickeys and kisses made her moan, a whine letting out Grimmjow sucked her buds and bit them softly. A-yeong held onto her leg, keeping it in place as the other one moved to open herself to him. Her walls began to ache even more, knowing it was about to happen, ' okay ' she spoke softly and took in a deep breath, getting ready

"So damn cute...fuck...yeah just like that. Relax and spread wide for me," he loved the way she held her leg up. He wasted no time positioning himself, taking his big cock in his hand to stroke it, pressing the head against her vulva, masturbating against her clit. "Fucking beg some more, beg me to put it inside you," he moans.

Her whines became louder as she teasted her clit with his head, feeling this pre-cum rubbing against it and causing her to become even more wet. 'p.. please fuck me ' she begged, whining afterwards with the most pitiful look on her face. ' god -- please put your cock inside of me, my walls are aching in pain for you , please '

Theres no need to tease her anymore. With a lewd lick of his lips, he guides the head of his cock into her pussy, groaning at the warm sensation that greets every nerve in his body. Her aroused sex makes it so easy, surprisingly easy, to slowly slip himself inside inch by inch. He watches her face, wanting to see it screw up with strain and pleasure as he allows her to get used to the stretch, stroking the rest of his length.

Feeling his head slip inside made her groan loudly, her face slightly in pain and gripping into her thigh and mattress. ' o.. oh my God ' she whined, feeling her walls stretch out and the large length inside of her - making her legs tremble slightly

Grimmjow stopped , softly moaning, he was almost halfway in. He's prepped her well. Rising up, he brushes his thumb against her clit, rubbing in circles softly when her legs tremble. "Mmhmm..see?" He breathes in pleasures. "See? Fuckin told you what I'd do to you if you gave me them sexy ass hickies....," He maintains the motion he's got on her clit, being as gentle as possible. "Relax, shinigami..don't worry...i got you. just think about how many times im planning on making you cum...think about how this big dick is gonna fill you with that hot cum you been mewling about...,"

She let out a shaking whine when his thumb rubbed gently against her clit, making her hips buck up slightly. A-yeong nodded her head softly and continued to moan, her walls throbbing and tightening around his cock as her head filled with those fantasies and images.

Grimmjow leans down and kisses her deeply, broad mouth moving sloppily on top of her own while he licks and sucks on her tongue. He has no intention of rushing this moment, knowing how big he is inside her, even if she's even wetter now there was no reason to start moving unless she was fully comfortable. He drowns her in deep kisses , sighing at the feeling of his cock pulsing each time her walls contracted around him. That subtle feeling alone was enough to elicit a soft groan from him. "Fucking tell me you feel that.. that squeeze...is it good...you like it..?"

She let out her moans through the kisses, still feeling her walls throb in pain and anticipation. ' .. I.. it feels so good .. ' a-yeong moaned loudly, letting out a deep growl moments after as she waited for him to move. ' fuck me -- god, fuck me so hard. I am begging you '

Grimmjow smiles and licks his lips, shaking his head before raising up then reaching to play with her clit gently again. "Nah. No baby I'm not gonna do that shit. That's gonna hurt you," With his free hand, he holds the shaft of his dick to keep it from being squeezed out of her. He can already feel himself slipping. He moans. "See how that tight pussy tryna push me out? You want me out, baby? You want me to pull out...?"

A-yeong whimpered when he began to play with her throbbing clit, panting heavily and bucking her hips up slightly. ' I don't care ' she growled, her walls started to throb harder ' no.. no please. I want you so badly ' a-yeong begged, whining loudly. ' please grimm.. '

Grimmjow's smirk started trembling. His eyes get glassy too. He whimpers with her. He loves this shit so much. His cock starts pulsing in his hand as he carefully slides back into her. "God, what if I was the type of man to really fuck my way deep into your body though?" He chuckles when she bucks her hips. A woman truly in heat. It only turns him on more, even makes him hump her, allowing him to squeeze a little bit more of his thick cock inside. "I can try to do what you want you know...just to see...if you'd like being ransacked.., shinigami,"

' please, oh god -- please ' a-yeong got a relieved smile and began to buck her hips even more as her walls tightened even more at the thought of her being ravaged by him. ' fuck me raw, please. Fuck me until I am screamed and just useless ' her voice trembled slightly as she waited for him, desperately wanting this

Grimmjow stopped playing with her clit. She was already sopping wet by now, squeezing his cock like damned vice. He felt like if he teased her anymore theres no way she would last after the intense orgasm that would have followed had he continued. She was begging him to fuck her much harder and faster than he was planning. Who was he to deny her that if that was what she really wanted? He takes her thighs in his hands and spreads her legs , keeping her comfort in mind. "The moment it hurts, you tell me. I will stop okay?"

She has been waiting for this for so long, a soft smile appearing on her face as she nodded her head. ' o.. okay ' a-yeong placed her hands to her chest, keeping them away from the bed and waiting for Grimmjow to start

Grimmjow bites his lips. Something about A-yeong bracing herself was extremely endearing to him. Maybe it was her pheromones driving him fucking insane. Either way, his breath was getting heavy, being inside her alone began to feel too good. He looks into her eyes and caresses her face, feeling so far gone at this point. "God you want me don't you? You want me so bad, shinigami...," He pushes himself into her a little deeper. It's so much easier now to do so , he's a little more than half way in it, ensuring that he was so that he wouldn't slip out while thrusting.

"Oh yes..," he moans. "You just want me to carve the shape of my dick into you like that? Huh?" Pumping his hips gently, he focuses on going faster, but not hard, careful not to go deeper abruptly, not at all, not unless he was told, watching her body shift up and down with the weight of his own. "Yes...yess...yes....shit...is this good...? Are you okay?" he breathes.

A shaky moan was let out whenever he pushed himself deeper into her, feeling his large girth widening her. ' o.. oh my God ' a-yeong gasped as he began to pump his hips into her, closing her eyes and moaning loudly with each movement. ' y... yea ' she whimpered, ' this feels so fucking good. '

"Fucking hell, A-yeong" He is surprised

This is the first time that they have sex and she is already taking in so much of him. She seems to like it, so he continues to thrust himself inside of her slowly all while reaching to rub her clit again. He wanted her to feel good. Her moans drove him to moan with her. "Taking it in so well," He bucks his hips, but only so that the drag and pull of his large cock becomes known. "Yeah don't hold in your voice im here im here"

Each pump inside of her made stomach tighten slightly, walls clamping around his cock and causing a loud groan vibrate from her chest. ' fuck me harder -- fill me up ' a-yeong groaned as her legs jerked slightly as her clit became swollen and slightly numb

Her request had broken him down for the last time. He decides to test her still. Pinning her hands down to the pillow and thrusting his hips much harder, to startle her almost. Her pussy felt too good around him. All he wanted to do now was stretch her out and plow through her, make her scream his name. "Yeah? Youve been fucking saying that!" He moans wantonly "Youve been fucking saying that all fucking night. All fucking night! All fucking night all fucking night!"

She did jump slightly when he pinned her hands down, slamming into her and causing her to scream her moan out, her back arching and her breast pressing up against his chest. Her legs instantly wrapped around his lower waist - feet constantly jerking as he continued to pound into her. 

Loud whining like cries let out as he continued, enjoying the pain of it. ' Hurt me more -- please ' a-yeong begged, getting shivers at the thought his Grimmjow fucking her up.

"Shut the fuck up!" He groans, gripping her chin harshly in his hand as he thrusts inside her faster, losing himself in how good she feels, in how much she begs him. "Fucking look at me," he kisses her with his tongue. "Fucking look at me while i fuck you. Look at me while I fuck you. Dont you fucking dare close your eyes, shinigami . If you close your eyes ill fuck you senseless,"

Her eyes closed and a aroused pant came out when Grimmjow grabbed her chin - shivering and opened her brown eyes to see his own blue eyes, hazed slightly as he fucked her even faster.

She tried her best to keep eye contact but her eyes wanted to close so badly as he continued to ram in her. Her hips bucked constantly, and she had no idea if she was close or if she was about to squirt. 

His eyes pierced deeply into hers in search for the orgasm that was bound to arrive. "Your pussy is fucking mine now. Watch. Let me show you," He slows himself down and pulls his hips away from hers so that his cock slides out of her almost completely before ramming himself inside, all the way inside with a deep, sadistic moan. "All fucking mine. You see how I fit myself in you just now?" He chuckles. "I know that fucking feeling. Squirt on my dick shinigami!"

A-Yeong let out a loud cry, arching her back as Grimmjow rammed deep inside of her . The pain felt so good, her walls clamping tighter only made it hurt more. she gave a weak excuse of her nod, still keeping eye contact as tears beamed in her eyes as she was on the verge of squirting. 

Only after a few more thrust, her body jerked against his own as she began to squirt - her legs trying to snap close but grimmjow's body stopping her.

Grimmjow can't help but laugh a laugh of lust and joy at the feeling of her spasms and squirting. It all came out like water out a faucet. It only encouraged him to keep fucking her. He loves this pleasant surprise, to have a partner that's able to take him all in. "Thats a fucking good girl," he praises her softly, pushing her hair out her face before giving her a deep kiss. He stops thrusting and becomes soft again, moving to kiss down her body.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay look look," Before Ayeong knew it he was eating her out again. He descended down in between her legs to make sure he hadn't damaged her in any way. Slipping two of his fingers inside her and curling up to massage her g-spot as he went in to lick on her clit. "You okay? Does it hurt at all? Do you wanna stop hmm?" He asks her while he pushes his tongue into her sopping wet sex, moaning in pleasure at the taste. "Its okay baby, beautiful woman, pretty girl, you can tell me where it hurt. Ill make it better then fuck you from behind...,"

Her body was slightly in shock afterwards, shaky pants coming out as she came down. The sudden praise and softness made her feel so much better after all her pain, shivering at the soft kisses down her body and whining softly as he began to finger her gently, the tears finally rolling down her cheeks . 

"I am okay ' she panted, closing her eyes as her body continued to jerk. She was still on the verge of climaxing and that was the second time she squirted today, only making her more sensitive.

"Unh unh," Grimmjow shook his head, looking up at her. "Don't hold in that nut bust that nut, give it to me," He curls his tongue into her and rubs her clit with his thumb very gently. "Keep looking at me...don't look away, watch me eat this good pussy...watch me play with it...," He didn't taste any blood. He couldn't believe she was able to take all of him like that and not be hurt. His eyes get glassy. Her pheromones are driving him crazy. All he can think about is her cumming all over his tongue. "Fuck my mouth...," he takes her wrist in his hand and guides it towards the back of his head. "Watch me...watch me eat you...watch me eat your pussy...,"

A-yeong let out a shaking whine and looked down at him as he began to eat out her already swollen and throbbing pussy, her legs jerking and bucking. 

She gripped ontop his hair, watching him with her hazy eyes and letting a screaming like moan out once she finally came, her hip shooting up and pulling on his locks.

Grimmjow lifts himself up from her immediately with his cock in his hand, stroking himself off while watching her cum. He hadn't even had his orgasm yet. Very soon he would. He reaches with his free hand and caresses her face. "Can you move...? Or do you need help? I want you face down, ass up...,"

Her entire body was shaking as she laid on bed, trying to catch her breath as he felt his hand against her heated cheeks. ' y.. yea.. ' she panted and quickly moved to her stomach, legs trembling as her face went into the pillow and her ass up, fluid running down her thighs.

Grimmjow watched her move as she was told, his usual strong expression relaxing. There was something about this shinigami that awakened a rare, nourishing side. He taps the right side of her hip gently. "Unh unh...get that arch out your back...," he changed his mind. "Lay down, get comfortable...," he said, caressing her back with both hands, urging her to relax.

A-yeong hugged the pillow under her slightly, trying her best to relax as she felt his large hands grazing her back. She let out a shaking breath, sitting up as he wanted her and waited for him to start again.

Grimmjow inhales through his nose and exhales out of his maw. "Breathe like me...," He asks her, kneading the muscles of her back and her hip. He then reaches back and pulls her hair back behind her ear, leaning down to kiss her cheek before rising up again to massage her back and hips again. He adds good pressure. "Your skin is warm and red as hell. Soft....it makes me wanna fuck you even more. ..go on, it's okay.. spread your legs. You can if you want to. Get nice and comfy, okay? Breathe for me. I want you to feel good," He said, rubbing her thighs, then leaning down to kiss the small of her back, licking and sucking there to leave a hickey. "Mmn...,"

A-yeong continued to pant, trying to get her breath back to normal as Grimm kissed and messaged her body. Her legs moved to a comfortable position and relaxed, closing her eyes and taking in the kisses and small moments of affection

As she continued to pant and try to relax, she suddenly felt another more anxious pit in her stomach growing. A shaking whine was left out when his tongue ran up her back, leaving kisses on her shoulders as well. ' G.. Grimmjow.. '

A-yeong grabbed onto the pillow once more and held back a good amount of tears as he began to finger her, feeling her tight walls throb. She has already climaxed but she knew Grimm hasn't, having a lot of stamina - so she took his teasing , tensing up now and then

He had it in his mind to make her cum again, but he began to feel that something had gone wrong. A-yeong was so quiet now. He pulls away from her and caresses the back of her thigh. "You okay?". With his straightforwardness always present, he hooks his arm around her waist and urges her to turn. "Let me see you. I wanna see your face..,"

She was a bit surprised when he stopped once she felt tense again, feeling his arms around her own waist. A-yeong turned around and quickly removed the tears that beamed from her eyes, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Grimmjow takes her face in both of his hands and makes her look at him, tracing her lips with his thumb. "What's wrong? I hurt you? Tell me," He told her. "You wanna stop? We can do what you want,"

A-yeong tensed up when he grabbed her face, used force and thought he was about to hurt her once again. ' n.. no I am good. I just got a little sad. I am fine though.. ' she was coming down from her climax, her breath still heavy slightly as she spoke to him

By now, Grimmjow had liked Ayeong. Even though she was so demanding and bratty before , she was being soft. Her tears worried him. He tilts his head. "Why you got sad?"

She shrugged slightly and dug her face into his hands, ' I'm not sure. ' a-yeong muttered and closed her eyes, feeling a bit more relaxed. ' we can keep going so you can cum . ' her voice was soft yet determined, not liking when others had sex and came first, but not continuing to having her cum as well.

Grimmjow's face twisted. A broad sense of confusion and disbelief washed over him. He couldn't explain it. It almost felt like disgust , but not in a way that made him not want to be around Ayeong anymore. It was the opposite. His reply was a knee jerk. "I don't give a damn about cumming if you're not feeling well," 

His look softened then. " If you can't explain your feelings don't worry about it. But dont strain yourself on account of me either. I'm fine. Maybe you're just tired and that's cool," 

' are you sure? ' she replied and blinked, knowing he really meant it but needed to know. A-yeong laid her head against his chest and relaxed against him, moving into his lap as she closed her eyes

"Yeah. I'm gettin soft anyway. If you the only one that gets off that's fine. I had a lot of fun toying with you anyway. Maybe when you feel better we can get to it again. I can pay you what I owe, fill you up the way you want...," He says, an impish edge to his voice as he pulls her close and lays back down, caressing the back of her hair.

She enjoyed laying against his chest, feeling his cold skin which helped her cool down but something felt wrong to her, like this was a bad idea in some sense. 

' i.. think I got sad because.. I know I shouldn't be doing this and .. ' a pit in her stomach grew as she became anxious. ' this.. is probably a game to you, huh? It is always like that. I will try to talk to you more but you know this is just.. a one time thing ' a-yeong got sad at the idea but was used to it by now, knowing this wasn't going to become more.

Grimmjow's eyes lowered. His brows raised. Her words weren't lost on him at all. So this is what got her worried. If he was to be honest with himself, he did think that this was going to be a one time deal. He does not meddle around with shinigamis much at all. This is a rare occurrence. Ayeong being the exception due to her past connection with the hollows. He sniffs her hair. Her pheromones are so high he's left in a daze that leaves him feeling empty at the mention of a game. He shakes his head. "Hey... hey... you like me right? Is that what you're saying? You like me?'

Her back tensed up slightly and her anxious feeling in the stomach grew. ' I... I'm.. ' she knew this was bad idea - she was so bad at confrontation. ' y.. yeah.. kinda. I am stupid , I know - you don't have to tell me ' 

She rolled her shoulder slightly and moved to his side, trying to hide more tear within the sheets as her legs snapped shut. ' I'll go soon.. ' a-yeong muttered softly into her fabric, holding back a yawn.

Grimmjow's lip turned upward. "Ayeong," He protested, nuzzling his face against hers as a means to get her attention. He pulls the covers over their heads and takes her hands in his. "Don't do that. Look at me. Listen. If you like me then I like you too. You don't gotta be like that. Whatever's going through your head it's not like that"

She held back more tears as he took her hands into his own, her eyes staying closed. ' I.. I - don't lie like that ' her words couldn't even come out before she began fully crying , moving her hands and wiping her eyes softly. ' why am.. I even crying over you? ' a-yeong whimpered to herself , desperately needing to nap or something

Grimmjow's brows furrowed. He took her hands back even when she pulled away to wipe her eyes. He could sense how afraid she was of him. The sad part was that he couldn't even blame her. Her words cut him in a way that he couldn't explain internally without feeling a deep sense of discomfort. Why was she crying over him? Why was she being stupid? He knew why. In the end, she was petrified of him hurting her. It was obvious. Ayeong was a soft girl. With her feelings on her sleeve like this. But was it really that she was being stupid? Or just being courageous. Either way, Grimmjow couldn't despise her for what she was doing or saying at all. He just sighs, brushing his leg against hers. "I don't know, but I ain't got a reason to lie to you. If I had a reason to lie then I'd have had a reason to kick you out and I didn't...and I don't. And I won't," He wipes her face and speaks in a soft tone, unknown to many ears. "Look. You're scared of me...what I might do to ya. I get it. But it's like I said before, if you like me that much, if you want me to stay, then I will stay. Hell, I want you to stay. You dont have to fucking go. Like what the fuck? Why would I want you to go if you want to be with me?" 

His words came as a shock to her, making her cry even more - not even attempting to move her hands away. ' c.. can I get some water, please.? ' she asked softly.

From all her tears to her climaxes, she was thirsty and in desperate need of some fluids before she napped. She did feel alot safer and needed around him now, after listening to him and understanding how he really felt.

Grimmjow was relieved when she seemed to calm down a little even though she was still crying. He wipes her tears away and obliges to fulfil her request. "You want ice?" He asks her, flipping the blankets away to go into the kitchen, not really caring to put any clothes on.

' yes please ' she spoke softly and sat up, placing a pillow in her lap and taking deep breaths to help her feel better sooner

He thought to fill up a big glass with lots of ice and then get a bottle of water for her. He comes back into the room and hands the ice cup to her and unscrews the bottle, holding it over to pour until its a little more than half full. "That's enough?"

' thank you ' she reached for the cup like a baby, making grabby hands. A-yeong took a big gulp of the ice cold water, seeming alot better afterwards. 

She was so easy to please, looking up at him with a small smile - her hair falling into her face slightly

Grimmjow chuckled. That was fucking cute to hear her voice get like that. Her actions put his heart at ease. He reaches and pushes her hair behind her ear, caressing her face after, still and quiet for a while, just gazing into her eyes. "you welcome..,"

She continued to drink her water, taking big gulp and chewing on the ice. ' so.. next time, do you.. wanna hang out at my .. place? Not the barracks, I mean! ' 

' I have a small apartment near that I usually stay at now that I am fully in charge of guarding the city . '

"Yeah if you want me too. Just lemme know when to cone through" he said, laying down next to her while she drank. It wasn't that he was sleepy though. He was just settling in again.

' I hope you don't mind animals ' she sipped on her drink more. Being in the world of the living got to her . Within her months being here, her small one bed apartment was decked out and she had a dog, cat and even a snake.

"Long as they don't mind me," He says back, relaxing against the pillows now. As she drinks, he ghosts his fingers up and down across the small of her back, his lips upturning a little. He was glad that she seemed less anxious now. In a little while he leans forward and kisses the side of her waist, nipping and sucking there to leave a hickey

"I wanna eat you out again...," Grimmjow whispered against her skin, shifting to move in between her legs again. "Can I make you cum on my mouth some more now?"

' you have such a way with words -- y.. yes ' she was already panting, the kiss on her body exciting her easily and making her want him even more.

"Mmnn...thank you, kitten...," He holds her outer thighs in place once he gets where he needs to be and lowers his head slowly, kissing her stomach and her pelvis before sucking on the hood of her clit gently, raking his nails lightly against her skin. "Sweet shinigami. You stay wet for me huh?"

Her whimpers came out shaky, gripping his hair some more with a strong tug. ' ah.. ahh yes daddy ... ' the word slipped it and she looked down at him, hoping for a reaction

That one word, the way her voice shaped it, the way she gripped his hair, it all started making him hard again. "Just a moment ago you was askin me why you were cryin over me. Now you callin me daddy with the same sweet mouth...," He chuckles, sliding his wide tongue across her vulva without hesitance, dipping it deep inside her , as deep as he can, curling the tip towards her g-spot as closely as possibly. "That turns me on so much..," 

Her moans grew louder as he dipped inside of her , arching her back slightly and her legs attempting close. She let out shaky whine as he went deeper, ' o.. oh my god. ' A-yeong's hands moved to his neck, digging her nails into it. ' i.. I want your cock in me again. Don't you feel it throbbing for you? Aching in pain? P.. please fix this pain daddy ' a-yeong begged loudly, becoming so submissive so easily

He doesn't keep going to make her cum this time. Instead he stops the moment she asks him to fuck her again. He bites his bottom lip and leans up to kiss her lips. "Yes I felt it squeezing my tongue like a vice. So damn hard. You hurt me too. Here, suck your pussy juice off it," He grips her throat in his hand and slides his tongue into her mouth, wrapping his free arm around her waist, his thick cock thumbing against her belly.

She enjoyed the last of her juices in her mouth, kissing him back with her tongue - shivering as his hand wrapped around her neck. Her stomach shivered when his cock thumbed against her stomach. ' f.. fuck me hard please. Make me beg - scream. ' she was so submissive to his touch, his rough touch making her quiver and want to be hurt

"I have an idea, Ayeong" Grimmjow moaned in her mouth, using his grip around her waist to hold her as he turned over on his back, bringing her on top of him so that she straddles him. "You wanna ride me?" He smirked. "I can hold you while you use my cock to masturbate"

' i.. i can try ' she spoke as she straddled over him, her hands moving and helping his cock get near her hole, placing the tip inside of her and lowering down - moaning loudly and not hesitating to start bouncing once he was fully in.

Grimmjow's breath quickened as Ayeong lowered herself down onto his cock. What he wasn't expecting though was her taking him all the way inside. He was prepared to help her , to hold her hips and guide her, but he saw clearly that he didn't need to. "Goddamn it!" His voice breaks into a sputtered sigh. Her loud moans startled him. He was deeply afraid that he hurt her, but his fear melted away into ecstasy when she started fucking him the way she wanted. "Yes!" He hisses, lightly holding her hips, laying back and allowing her to do what she wanted. "Use me!"

Her hips began to bounce faster once Grimmjow took ahold of her hips, allowing her to move a bit better. A-yeong's hands moved to the back, leaning against his legs and rolling her hips with each bounce, moans constantly coming out. 

Each time his tip hit her g-spot, she let out a whine - her walls throbbing and growing tighter each time as her bounces began rougher, growling slightly through the pain.

Grimmjow was hers at this point. He wasn't prepared for this at all. Then again when is he ever prepared to be all the way inside someone. A woman much less. His head lolled back, his piercing eyes filled with pleasure and blinked , rolling back. Mind swirling. "Yes! Fuck yes!" He growls back at her, digging his nails into her flesh. She was so goddamned tight he could feel her convulsing, milking him practically. "I cant even fucking think!"

A-yeong was being slowly overtaken by her lust as well, her eyes hazing over and the thought alone of him fucking deep into her made her shiver. She quickly moved her hands around his neck, moving down for a passionate kiss as she continued to bounce. She was so close as well and just needed his rough touch to help her, so she quickly pulled him on top her - accidentally allowing Grimmjow to pull out and lifted her legs out wide - her pitiful face practically begging him to demolish her.

When Ayeong put her hands on his neck, he felt like he was in a dream. He relaxed underneath Ayeong and allowed his moans to leak out soft and constant out of his mouth. His sighs dont match the rhythm of Ayeong's hips. They are slower , tender, because to him this was like therapy. Little by little he was being brought to orgasm. If she had kept that rhythm up just a little longer as he returned her kiss, he wouldve filled her up with his seed. But when she pulled him ontop of her that feeling faded away. 

That aggravated Grimmjow to the fullest. He wasn't upset with her, but he'd be damned if he change positions now even if she was spreading herself wide for him. "Just what the fuck you think you doin huh?" He snarled, flipping them back over so she sits on top of him, spanking her ass hard. "Sit your fuckin ass back on that dick! Sit back down on it!"

She froze when he flipped them back over and made her sit on his lap, yelping when he slapped her ass hard. A-Yeong moved herself back onto his dick, letting out pained cries when she slid back down - taking a moment to rest before bouncing, making sure they were fast and rough. She had never been on top like this before so she was getting out of breath, sweating as her hips continued to move and she was getting tired.

She suddenly decided not to move, leaving his dick inside of her as she panted. ' I.. I don't want to ' she huffed, looking down at him - hoping he gets angry again

" Shit! " Perhaps he got too excited. Ayeong was a small woman. Not as strong as he was. He rubs the place where he spanked her and squeezes affectionately, huffing and puffing until his breathing calmed down a little. He was disappointed, but not at all angry. Still, he had to ask. "If I lifted your legs up and thrusted up instead, would that be better for you?"

She gave a soft nod through her pants and moved in to give him a kiss, pressing her chest against his own so he could feel her hard bud. ' yes daddy ' she breath into his mouth, leaning against his cheek as she caught her breath

"Mmmnh... damn baby girl....," Grimmjow kissed her back deeply , taking her face in both of his hands. He couldnt get enough of how close she got to him. It made him want to wrap both of his arms around her. "Matter of fact - come here.. you aint gotta do shit. You aint gotta do a thing" He embraces her then lays down flat against the bed, taking her right ass cheek in his whole hand before thrusting up into her, pushing his whole length in little by little until that same sense of pleasure began to flood his mind again. "You dont have to do anything but be my fuck doll. Is that what you want hmm?? You wanna be used up and stuffed up till you cum all over daddy's cock? Huh?"

She agreed to the passionate kiss, moaning softly and allowing him to move her body all he needed to. A loud moan came out when he thrusted deep into her - making her dig her face into his shoulder. 

' yes.. please. Please fill me up with your cum ' her words vibrated against his skin, whining slightly as she did. She looked back up, moving in and placing her forehead against his one. ' I... I love you ' she didn't mean to say it but it just came out and felt so good.

Grimmjow's moans intertwine with hers. He was grunting anymore, whining and whimpering because of how good it felt inside her. He loved it. He could feel her juices drip down his cock. It was like her pussy was crying. It only made him fuck her harder and faster. The only thing he wanted to hit was her g-spot over and over again. Make her squirt again. The way she clung to him drove him insane. Made him drill himself inside her.

Her words didnt go through one ear and out the other, but he only allowed them to distract him for a little while, only to the point where his baser instincts were roused. In the end he couldnt blame her. This isnt the first time someone has said this to him. Ayeong was clearly one of the softest people he's met. Nonetheless, he grabbed the back of her head. "What about me hm?" he slurred. "What about me?" He fucks into her even faster, biting down hard into her neck so that she can't move anymore.

A-Yeong let out a crying whine, feeling him fuck deeper and harder inside of her - walls throbbing and tightening with each movement. She was one the verge of cumming, tears beaming in her eyes as she grabbed the back of head, moving them closer together before he bit down on her neck. 

Her legs clamped around him and her hips bucked up as she was near her climax, her body squirming with each thrust. ' G-Grimmjow!~ ' she cried loudly, her walls becoming painfully tight around him.

He loved the way she screamed , loved the way she fucked him back. He smacks her ass until she bruises, groaning hard as he finally reaches his peak, the color of her blood painting his lips while he moans loudly with her. "Fucking FUCK!!! FUCK!!!" He floods her pussy with his sperm just the way she wanted, feeling it drip down his shaft, but his thrusts dont stop completely yet. They just get slower, more lazy and slick, filled with need to keep that pleasure going. "I love....that...fucking......pussy.... so......so so much..... you... sweet ...woman.....you sweet woman.....," he whines, guiding her up and down his cock, lapping away at his bite mark. "You love me?"

Her climax came, her loud scream of pleasure filling up the room as she rode it out, feeling Grimmjow's warm cum inside of her as body jerked against his own. 

She nodded softly to his question as she panted, her hands moving to his face and pushing him to her - before kissing him deeply , whine muffled through the kiss as he continued to move her body.

He keeps moving her, grinding softly into her cunt, returning her kiss. His second thoughts are what kept him from pulling out. Her skin was so warm, she was just so warm. Her blood was so hot. She was so red. So wet. She wouldn't stop squeezing him. "I can't stop fucking you ....I can't...oh God...," He whines, thrusting inti her again, but slowly. Very slowly. He would have lost his erection by now had it not been for his second wind. He was whimpering. "Ayeong what do I do? What do I do...?"

She moaned softly into the kisses, her walls still throbbing and aching with each thrust. 'more.. fuck me more. Fuck me until I am begging for you to stop ' she whined against him, feeling his cum slowly seeping down her ass cheeks. ' please.. you feel so amazing inside of me '

"Spoken like a true fucking flesh light. My very own fuck doll hmm? Hmm? Tell daddy how much of a fuck toy you are I wanna hear it!" He grunts, gripping her hips and going back to his normal speeding again. It was so easy to fuck her now that she was stretched good and wide by his dick. "Say it now!" He moans.

A loud moan came out as he became to fuck her at a normal pace again, his head slamming against her each time she attempted to answer him. ' I .. I am your fuck toy and only yours ' it came out as a scream as he pounded into her. 

Her delicate and jerky hand reached down to rub her clit, feeling like she was on the verge of squirting again. ' oh my.. god..! ' she cried loudly over and over again, not holding any of her noises back.

Grimmjow smacks away at her hand, feeling his cock pulsate inside her. "Who in the fuck told you to rub your pussy while im fucking you huh?" He growls. "Huh?" He wraps both of his hands around her throat, only for leverage. Not to choke, thrusting up.into her fast as a means to threaten. "No! You let me fuck you you understand? Dolls dont rub their fucking clits!"

Tears ran down her face as grimmjow wrapped his hands around her neck, feeling her climax coming again. She was nearly out of steam but it felt so good. ' y.. yes daddy ! ' she cried loudly as her legs and hips jerked suddenly, starting to squirt all over them as he continued to slam deep inside of her

Grimmjow's face painted with a grin as the shinigami squirted all over him, not waiting a moment to bent down and give her a deep kiss, the pressure around her neck loosening as he continued. "Good girl" he purred gently against her soft lips. 


End file.
